


Rookie & Spud

by SophiexHorayne



Category: Ackley Bridge (TV)
Genre: Gen, basically what happens between spud and her mum after rukhsana drops off the tampons, period poverty, sort of a filler scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiexHorayne/pseuds/SophiexHorayne
Summary: -Filler scenes that we don’t see between rukhsana and spud———“Someone dropped these round for you.” Her mother holds out the bag. “An asian girl? Quite short. Gold coloured coat?”Confused, Kacey- more often known as ‘Spud’- takes the bag and opens it, looks inside. Three packs of tampons sit at the bottom of it. She tries to hide a smile (it feels like an odd thing to smile about).





	Rookie & Spud

“Spud?” Kacey’s mother is outside the door.

The girl pauses her music and looks up from her work on her desk as her mum enters, carrying a blue plastic bag.

“Someone dropped these round for you.” Her mother holds out the bag. “An asian girl? Quite short. Gold coloured coat?”

Confused, Kacey- more often known as ‘Spud’- takes the bag and opens it, looks inside. Three packs of tampons sit at the bottom of it. She tries to hide a smile (it feels like an odd thing to smile about).

“Honey...” Her mother walks over and sits on her bed, next to Spud’s desk. “If it was an emergency I could’ve gone to the food bank today.”

Spud shrugs, “I know. I was trying to save you the hassle. But then...”

“Then what? Did something happen?”

Spud swallows, blinks the tears from her eyes. “At school the other day... in food tech.” She feels shaky. She didn’t want to tell her mum. It’s cripplingly embarrassing. And half the time her mum tells her she’s careless and unbelievable, Kacey for leaking. This... this would be worse. She sniffs, “The chair I was sat at...” Hurriedly, she wipes a tear.

“Oh honey...” Instead of telling her she is unbelievable and silly, her mother rests a hand on her arm, “And this girl saw?”

“The whole class saw, mum.” Spud looks over at her wall, decorated with old animal posters from magazines she used to get as a child. Her mother’s hand tightens gently on her arm. 

“Sweetie, I’m so sorry.” Her mother reaches over with her other hand and wipes the tears from her daughter’s cheeks.

“Rukhsana made a big thing of it at the time.” Spud says, now she’s begun to talk about it, she finds she cannot really stop, “She tried to apologise but...” She looks over at the bag. She’s apologised now at least.

“She seems like a sweet girl.” Her mother says.

Spud doesn’t think ‘sweet’ really describes Rukhsana. That’s about the last word she would use. But what she did is quite sweet. Perhaps she just doesn’t know Rukhsana well enough. In response to her mum she just shrugs.

“Why don’t you invite her for tea tomorrow?” Her mother suggests. “That’d be nice wouldn’t it? Been a while since you’ve invited a friend over.”

Spud smiles weakly. She can’t exactly invite a friend over when she doesn’t have any. But her mum doesn’t know that. “I could.” She says. “What are we having?”

“Fish fingers and beans?”

“Sounds great! I’ll ask her.”


End file.
